The field of the invention relates generally to cable connectors, and more specifically, to a method and system for assembling a cable connector.
In electrical wiring where a number of wires terminate at a pinboard or at the separable halves of a connector, it has been convenient to employ push-pin assemblies that afford a high degree of convenience in a space-saving manner. The push-pins are mechanically and/or electrically joined to the ends of the wires and such pins are then inserted into respective holes in the pinboard or connector member, where they become locked in place by virtue of spring-like locking members affiliated with the pins and locking shoulders formed in the holes into which such pins are inserted. In the case of connectors, the pin-receiving holes extend through the connector members and the push-pins of the one half, the male-half, project beyond the joining face, while the push-pins of the other half, female are hollow-ended and terminate near the respective joining face for receiving the male-half pins, respectively.
Several styles of round MIL connectors have large diameter coax and triax pins that can be pushed out of alignment by the cable clamp. Such misalignment can affect the performance of the connector and cable attached thereto, for example, when the insert is cracked or broken by stresses imparted to the insert. This has caused instances in which the entire connector had to be replaced on a test equipment cable. As this connector mates with the product, there is the possibility that the damaged connector could cause damage to the product before the failure was noticed.